<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Good Luck by AutisticShepard</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23168821">Good Luck</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticShepard/pseuds/AutisticShepard'>AutisticShepard</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fair Game Week 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fair Game Week 2020, Flirting, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:35:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23168821</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticShepard/pseuds/AutisticShepard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 1: Flirting/Semblance<br/>Mostly flirting with a dash of semblance</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fair Game Week 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665448</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Good Luck</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“There’s a geist down there.” Clover and Qrow stood at the top of a ravine, looking down on it. The Grimm hadn’t yet possessed any kind of stronger material, so as long as it stayed that way, it would be easy to defeat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You take the back and I’ll take the front?” Qrow suggested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure.” Clover agreed and Qrow readied himself to take off. “Hold on.” Clover put his left hand on Qrow’s shoulder. “I almost forgot.” Qrow raised an eyebrow as Clover swept his right thumb across his pin before gently swiping the same thumb along Qrow’s jawline. “For luck.” He said softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The universe stopped as Clover winked at him, gave Qrow his signature cocky salute and went for the geist.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This work is pretty short but rest assured that my works do get longer later on for my later fics in the week</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>